


Jewelry

by zacco_platypus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idk what more to add, Jewelry, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, No Plot/Plotless, i dont understand to make up so-, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Summary: One day, Noya gets home with a suspicious bag in his handsAka based on the prompt "Jewelry" but they don't even play that important of a role in it haha
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 17





	Jewelry

"Morisuke-kuuuun!!" Nishinoya burst through the door, wide smile visible on his slightly flushed cheeks. The sudden outburst has surprised the taller libero in the kitchen enough to leave an accidental cut on the side of his finger. In his hands, Yaku recognised a suspicious bag, and he knew there won't be much of a need for a fancy dinner he originally planned. 

"What is it, my dearest Yuu?" he asked, holding his hand under flowing water, not to get any of the onion in his new wound. But he also kept an eye on his boyfriend, who after putting his shoes down stormed into the living room, to finally unravel the mystery behind his bag. 

"Come here and see it for yourself!" Noya smiled at the other and quickly brought a bandage out from the bathroom. "You need to be careful" he scolded his love while putting it on, around the small cut. 

"And you should avoid bursting in like that" Yaku chuckled rolling his eyes. "So? What's in the bag?"

"Eager to find out~?" the younger laughed in a teasing voice, only to be met with a glaring pair of otherwise warm brown eyes. 

"If you don't start spilling, I will break up" he declared, pulling his most lethal card out. Both of them knew he wouldn't do it, but the threat still worked wonders, especially with the scolding voice of the elder that accompanied it. 

"Just close your eyes instead" Noya's smile turned genuine this time, with a hint of playful mischief hidden behind it. The other, knowing that he has no choice, obeyed. 

When he did that, fully trusting his boyfriend, who in that time undid the mystery bag. It unravelled a few different kinds of jewellery, and another bag, containing various beginner make-up sets. 

Unboxing them, he slowly started with some light foundation he knew would be just fine with his skin colour. His boyfriend squealed at first under the weird, new feeling of the soft brush brushing over his face, but eventually got used to it, and slightly leaned into its touch. After the foundation, Nishinoya pretended he knew how to apply make-up, and went on to hint on some blush, and then work it away as much as he could. 

When he felt satisfied with the outcome, he put down the big brush and pulled out a smaller one. 

“How much longer will it take? The food will burn” Yaku explained a bit impatiently, as his boyfriend worked on him for a long time. As a reply, only a sigh and a few footsteps came, which made the elder pout. He hoped that he could open his eyes already. 

“I closed the fire. Now I go onto your eyes, don’t be surprised” Nishinoya warned the love of his life, and at his nod, he started to put up some eyeshadow, but only with natural browns that would just make Yaku’s eyes pop a bit more. At least in Noya’s mind. He had to admit, he didn’t have much sense of fashion, and mostly he just went after his guts. Which now told him to stop, and switch to the eyeliner. Saeko has warned him about them, saying that they look much more dangerous than he’d think they are, but Noya had no idea what the fuss was all about. He just drew a line with the pen on both eyes, and done! Nothing to overthink here. 

Lastly, but definitely not least, Nishinoya pulled out a pair of clips earrings from the other bag. They were surprisingly moderate, considering the nature of this small embodiment of a thunder. He clipped one of the small - well, small for clips earrings at least - pieces of it on his love’s ear, and the other on his own. 

“Don’t open them yet!” he warned the short haired before he could have done so because he himself wasn’t ready yet either. 

He repeated the same steps he did on his boyfriend, only adding a necklace with thunders on it, and ruffling his hair until it was back down. Then came the last thing. 

Nishinoya put the tasty lipgloss he chose on his lips and leaned in to surprise his boyfriend. Which indeed worked, as Yaku kissed back, sliding his hands up the cheeks of the shorter. Up until he reached to the earring. Then he leaned away surprisedly. 

“Yuu?” he asked, making sure it was him, and not a dream he had. 

“Do I look gorgeous, Morisuke-kun?” the other asked with a laugh. 

“More like unbelievable” Yaku pulled him to a sudden kiss. 


End file.
